


So, Uh... Date?

by daehanmingyu



Series: YC + YB [1]
Category: DIA (Band), UNB (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehanmingyu/pseuds/daehanmingyu
Summary: Yebin had been waiting for stupid Yoochan to make a move.





	So, Uh... Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and cringeworthy I'm cri

Now that Yoochan thinks about it, Yebin was always there for him. Well of course, his best friend, Junyoung is there for him too, Yebin was just there like all the time. When he was sick, she would be the one to stand at his doorstep with a thermos filled with warm soup.

Yebin was his neighbour. The two of them literally live in the apartments across each other. And Yoochan, if he was ever being truthful to himself, had always had a crush on the beautiful and petite girl.

At school, Yebin would always be the one to lend him her homework. Sometimes she'd even take the blame for him and ruin her own reputation with it. _"Yebin, I hope you don't end up like your friend, Yoochan."_  Their friends would ship them together and call them Troublemaker 2.0. Not that they do sexy dances but whenever they're together, trouble ensues.

One time, Yebin was dragged into the hurricane involving Yoochan and a stack of stolen test papers. That one didn't end well. The school called her parents and she was grounded for a week but Yebin didn't even express her frustration on him. Unless you consider a light smack on the arm as one then, yes. Yes, she did.

And when it comes to contacting his friends, Yoochan always knows to contact Yebin before anyone else. It'd be as if she's been waiting for his text and they'd text each other till the morning comes about basically nothing.

While his friends would pump their fists and say 'cheer up, bro', Yebin would be the only one to worry about him like a hen losing her eggs.

_"Channie, are you sad?"_

_"Don't be sad or Yebinnie will be sad with you."_

_"Yoochaaaaaan~"_

_"I won't talk to you anymore if you're going to be like this!"_

_"Ah, I know! Yoochannie, let's go eat ice cream!"_

And then she would be dragging him to God-knows-where and they'd spend an afternoon together and then Yoochan would be happy again.

" _See, I told you you look good when you're happy!" Yebin and Yoochan would be sitting on the bench at the park, scrolling through the selfies that they took._

_"Does that mean I look ugly when I'm sad?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I can't believe you, Baek Yebin."_

He also remembered when Yebin rode on the passenger seat of his bicycle to school when her bicycle got sent to a workshop. Yoochan would name those days as 'the best days of his life'. He thought they seemed like a couple like that, her small hands intertwined in front of his waist, the two of them talking about everything teenagers talk about and they'd laugh.

And when school's out and they were on their way back, they'd stop by their favourite ice cream stand to get ice cream. Although the ice cream stand owner already knows the two are just friends, he couldn't help himself but comment on the fact that they look good together even though they're just standing next to each other.

Their friendship bracelet. Thinking about this makes Yoochan touch the cute bracelet resting on his wrist. He had been wearing this bracelet diligently since the day Yebin gave it to him on his birthday in first year and they're already about to graduate now. His friends had teased him for days about this, saying that it's a couple thing. He only shrugged it aside by saying _such a pretty girl like Yebin probably wouldn't like him that wa_ y. _(Junyoung: *cringing in disappointment* wow, Kang Yoochan. You really are a loser.)_

 

"-- Channie? Earth to Kang Yoochan." Yebin was holding onto his hand and shaking it violently to snap him out of his trance.

"Ah? Oh, uh, yes! Uh, what?"

"It's your turn to go up the stage!" _Right, we're still at the graduation ceremony rehearsal._ Yoochan went up the stage and then the rehearsal continued smoothly till the end.

It was at 5PM sharp when the students were allowed home. Yebin was holding onto Yoochan's hand as they walked out of the hall together. Their friends who saw that started teasing them but soon they were left alone as the others all left.

Yoochan walked Yebin to his car which was parked at the far left of the parking lot next to the hall. Since he knows how to drive now, Mrs. Baek had asked him for a favour to fetch her precious daughter to and fro school and she'd pay him. The quietness of the school at this hour had made the boy feel weirdly nervous. Maybe it was the chilly weather. Or it was just the really beautiful and cute girl who he likes and is not his girlfriend but is holding his hand. 

"Yebin-ah," Yoochan called out to the girl next to him.

"Mm, what's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

"Okay." The two of them continued to walk next to each other. But now Yoochan feels even more nervous, maybe his palms were already sweating like a waterfall, or his body is leaking sweat like a tap under his sweater. So Yoochan finally made up his mind and screeched to a stop.

Yebin stopped as well as a result from him suddenly stopping in his tracks and turning the poor girl to face him. The girl seemed shocked but kept quiet.

"The-the thing is... Yebin... Since we're gonna graduate tomorrow anyway so... Here goes nothing! I, like you."

"You what?"

"I LIKE YOU! Like, like like you. God, I can't believe I said it." Yoochan bit his lips as he stared at Yebin's face just as she stared back at him. And when their eyes meet, Yoochan almost felt like he could see the answer in her eyes.

Yebin soundlessly tiptoed a little and pressed a small peck to his cheek before leaning back with a shy smile, saying that she likes him too. Yoochan just stood frozen in his spot, his face showing an obvious sign that k_yoochan.exe has stopped working.

Yoochan continued to stare at Yebin until it started to scare the girl a little before he snapped out of his "oh shit, she said she likes me too. Now what do I say?" phase.

"So, uh... Date?"

"I almost thought you'd never ask."


End file.
